


Hablemos de plumas

by drayroues



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Creo que ver disney y peliculas animadas es mala influencia, Idiotas que se enamoran, La situación de Shinichi es hilarante, M/M, Pelusa, Toritan eres tu?, demasiado uso de piar y arrullar, intento de comedia, las palomas son una little bitch, poco conocimiento médico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drayroues/pseuds/drayroues
Summary: Cuando Shinichi escucha voces viniendo de arriba, cree que esta loco; solo que no es así.¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que las aves hablaban?
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Hablemos de plumas

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa; soy yo de nuevo con mis raras ideas. Perdón por ser así ;_;
> 
> Este trabajo forma parte del KaiShintober del grupo "Kaito x Shinichi Comunnity of Magic and Mysteries"
> 
> Hay una parte donde se explica algo, médicamente; trate de resumirlo lo más que pude. Son libres de ignorarlo~
> 
> Espero que disfruten esta historia, y le doy las gracias a mi preciosisima beta por hacer esto leible. te amo, bb <3

_“¿Shinichi?” Escuchó decir a lo lejos el mencionado, Shinichi, quien se escondía en la cima de un árbol se encogió enfurruñado, ¿Por qué sus padres se esmeraban en obligarlo a hacer cosas que no quería? ¿Por qué tenía que ser hijo de personas tan reconocidas? “¡Shinichi, sal en este momento, los invitados están por llegar!”_

_Tacones resonaron en la extensión del jardín, su madre buscaba ansiosa a su pequeño detective “Que niño tan berrinchudo. Apuesto que sigue una amenaza” murmuró alguien. Shinichi miró hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido, buscando a la persona que osaba referirse de manera tan grosera a su persona, dado que solo había aves, supuso que se trataba de su imaginación._

_“Si no sales en este instante, esconderé todos los libros de Sherlock y te prohibiré ir al partido de la próxima semana” Shinichi se apresuró en bajar del árbol y corre hacia su madre, ¡Nadie debe meterse con Sherlock!_

_“¡Ja!, Te dije que lo haría salir al siguiente grito” vitoreo una voz femenina en lo alto del árbol, el niño voltea molesto, preparado para defenderse, pero de nuevo solo vio un par de aves que miraba curiosa la escena. Quiso acercarse para ver si eran algún invento de su profesor vecino, pero su madre se acercó a él tomándole del brazo; ella soltaba regaño tras regaño, persistiendo en el castigo que obtendría por montar una escena solo por una cena con unos amigos._

_…_

_“¡Pero mamá, te digo que era un invento del profesor Agasa!” argumentó por quinta vez el infante, faltaba una hora para la cena que tendrían con los Kuroba. Shinichi se había prometido que convencería a sus padres de que esas aves parlantes eran un invento para jugarle una broma._

_“Cariño, tu padre ya lo consulto con Agasa y él no ha estado trabajando en ningún nuevo proyecto, ahora se un buen niño y compórtate frente a los Kuroba, Chikage-chan me contó que tiene un hijo de tu edad, ¡Pueden ser amigos!” Shinichi resopló, él no necesitaba amigos, ya tenía a Ran y Sonoko, con ellas bastaba._

_“No quiero más amigos” murmuró yendo a la sala de su gran mansión, Yukiko miró preocupada a su pequeño, desde el incidente del secuestro de su amiga, se había vuelto huraño con los desconocidos, ella no lo culpaba, el solo hecho de imaginarse lo que debió pasar al contemplar cómo la pequeña Sonoko pataleaba asustada… No. Sacudió su cabeza borrando la imagen de su bebé temblando, debía mantener las lágrimas a raya, asustar a Shinichi era lo último que quería en ese momento._

_“Todo va a estar bien” escuchó a sus espaldas, Yukiko miró sorprendida a su esposo, ¿en qué momento había llegado? “Es un niño muy fuerte, con el tiempo podrá ver que no todas las personas en el mundo quieren hacer daño”_

_“Eso lo sé, Yuu-chan, pero es un niño…” sollozó en silencio “¿Cómo puede un padre hacerle eso a su hijo?, ¿Cómo puede creer que enseñarle a su hijo de seis años que está bien cometer crímenes?”_

_Yuusaku abrazó a su esposa “No lo sabía, Rintaro creyó que era un juego, pero todo está bien, afortunadamente Shinichi recordó la matrícula y pudimos encontrar a Sonoko-chan antes de que nada pasara. Por eso hacemos esto, Kaito-kun es un buen niño”_

_Antes de que ella pudiera responder, el timbre sonó, avisando así la llegada de sus invitados, se permitió un largo suspiro, cerró sus ojos alejando los malos pensamientos de su mente, cuando fue a abrir la puerta, una fragante sonrisa adornaba su rostro._

_“¡Bienvenidos!”_

_..._

_“Y entonces, Shin-chan señaló los planetas y supe a donde tenía que ir, ¡Estoy segura de que ya sabía la respuesta al código de Yuu-chan!” Shinichi se encogió en su asiento, tratando de que este lo absorbiera, su madre llevaba toda la cena relatando sobre sus aventuras, al principio se sintió orgulloso, pero ella no solo se enfoca en eso, sino en las más vergonzosas._

_“Shinichi-kun es un niño muy inteligente, ¡justo como mi Kaito!” exclamó una bella mujer pelirroja “De nuevo, disculpen que no hayamos podido traerlo, esta mañana cogió un fuerte resfriado…”_

_“No te preocupes Chika-chan, espero que Kaito-chan se mejore”_

_“Gracias, no sé porque mi niño siempre sufre de desgracias el 14 de febrero…”_

_“Seguro que a Lady luck le gusta jugarle bromas a sus acogidos” comentó un hombre alto con extraño bigote, Toichi era su nombre._

_Shinichi se agachó más en su asiento, ese hombre se parecía a…_

_sin darse cuenta, comenzó a hiperventilar, las imágenes saturaron su mente, Rin llevándolos al parque, su padre esperándolos en los columpios, él gritándole a Sonoko y Ran que corrieran, Rin arrastrando a Sonoko con su padre, ella gritando y llorando hasta perder la conciencia del miedo, a él mirar paralizado. Sin poder hacer nada._

_“Nichi… ¡Shinichi!, ¡Calmate, bebé! Respira conmigo, cariño” Shinichi abrió sus párpados, dándose cuenta de que en algún momento los había cerrado, quiso hablar, pero su garganta solo emitía sollozos, su padre frotaba su espalda en círculos, incitando a calmarse. Apretó sus palmas cerrándose en un puño, necesitaba respirar, pero no podía, el hombre sonreía, diciendo que era débil, que no podía hacer nada. “Por favor, Shinichi, respira con mamá”_

_“Kudo-san, por favor permita me” dijo Toichi de manera suave, se acercaba lentamente a su dirección, Shinichi quería gritar, decirle que se alejara, que no le hiciera daño a Sonoko. Pero el nudo en su garganta le prohibía hablar. La pareja Kudo dudó, pero cedió momentos después._

_Kuroba se inclinó cerca del infante, emitiendo sonidos cortos y acompasados, buscando sacar al niño de su trance, Shinichi parpadeo varias veces enfocándose por fin en el hombre que tenía frente a él, Toichi sonrió cálida-mente al notar este hecho._

_“¿Oh?, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en tu oreja?” preguntó estirando su mano, Shinichi frunció el ceño incapaz de hablar “Ya veo, es un boleto al juego de los Tokyo Spirits vs Big Osaka.” El infante jadeo sorprendido “¿Quién crees que gane?, A mi parecer serán los Big Osaka” susurro afablemente._

_Kudo menor gruñó “G-ganarán los Tokyo Spirits, ellos han ganado tres torneos consecutivos” afirmó confiadamente, ellos eran unos grandes jugadores._

_“¿Es así?, hmm, entonces ellos serán” asintió, Shinichi sonrió feliz de que le diera la razón. Toichi caminó al centro del comedor sin perder la mirada del niño, dando un saludo cordial, Kuroba extendió sus brazos de donde salieron varias palomas dispersas que sostenían un par de cuerdas y en un estallido de confeti Shinichi leyó “Felicidades, Tokyo Spirits”_

_“¡Increíble!, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?” preguntó maravillado el joven Kudo, acercándose al mago que procedía a dar pistas de como lo hizo._

_…_

_“Muchas gracias, Toichi-san” dijo Yuusaku observando a su esposa despedirse de su amiga con un adormilado Shinichi en brazos, “De no ser por ti, pudo haber perdido el conocimiento”_

_“No hay que agradecer, el trabajo de un mago es hacer feliz a su audiencia”_

_“¿Yukiko te habló sobre ello?”_

_“En realidad no, leí en el periódico sobre el caso de secuestro de una niña en Beika, aunque no se mencionaron nombres, unos días después recibimos la invitación de Yukiko-san sobre una cena para que nuestros hijos se conocieran, así que supuse que de algún modo estaba involucrado.” Asintió señalando al joven Kudo. “Pero no imaginé que reaccionaría así al verme.”_

_“El secuestrador era un poco parecido a ti, como no reaccionó al verlos llegar, pensé que no había notado su parecido; pero creo que me equivoque.”_

_“Supongo que no pudo verme bien por el sombrero… ¿Le hizo algo?”_

_Kudo negó “No lo sabemos con certeza, las dos amigas de Shinichi, Ran-chan y Sonoko-chan no tenían heridas, solo estaban asustadas; Al parecer se desmayaron. Cuando llegamos al parque, él sostenía a una Ran inconsciente, estaba al borde de las lágrimas y temblando susurraba la matrícula del coche.”_

_Kuroba dudó. “¿Tu crees qué?”_

_“No. Pensamos que le dijo algo, pero no logramos que confesara nada ese desgraciado, solo se reía”_

_“Hmm, ya veo…”_

...

_“¡Fue increíble, chico!” Arrulló emocionada aquel ser emplumado “¡Toichi-san solo jugó con él un rato y el villano confesó todo!”_

_“¿En serio?” preguntó un emocionado Shinichi a su amiga, habían pasado cinco meses desde aquel incidente y él había descubierto que, en realidad, de alguna manera podía comunicarse con todas las aves, hasta ahora solo hablaba regularmente con las palomas, ellas tenían un idioma fácil de aprender._

_“Debo de admitir que al principio me asuste, pensé que lo habían capturado, pero resulta que todo fue una estratagema entre la policía y Toichi-san, llegaron a una especie de tregua para lograr que el criminal confesara sus fechorías._

_“Toichi-san es genial! ¿Qué hago?” Shinichi admiraba la devoción del mago, ya que consideraba respetable que dejara de lado su show para ayudar a la policía para atrapar al rufián. “Quiero darle las gracias pero si lo hago sospechara, no quiero que me vea raro.”_

_“No entiendo, ¿Qué hay de raro en hablar con las aves?, nosotras creemos que es genial”_

_“Sonoko dice que es raro, que nadie hace eso.”_

_“Bah, ella está envidiosa, además Toichi-san jamás podría menospreciar te” Aseguró la paloma, agitando sus alas con regocijo._

_“Umm, entonces si le doy un regalo de agradecimiento, ¿crees que le gustaría?”_

_“Estoy segura que si, le preguntaré a los demás sobre ideas, ¡Nos vemos en el show!”_

_El infante se despidió de su compañera, prometiendo reunirse en el evento._

_Su nariz picaba, que extraño..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_Era el día, fue una semana de ruegos para que sus padres le dejaran ir al show de magia, hoy había quedado con ellas para dar una lluvia de ideas sobre los posibles regalos para Toichi._

_La mañana había empezado bien, su padre no debía ningún escrito y su madre preparaba animosamente el desayuno. Él se había asegurado de llevar una pequeña libreta más una pluma de tinta oscura._

_Pataleando ansiosamente comió el delicioso curry que su mamá hizo esa mañana; su ánimo era tal que incluso se había ofrecido a secar los trastes. “De haber sabido que te gustaba tanto la magia, podría haber conseguido que me ayudaras mas seguido, Shin-chan”_

_“La magia trata de engañar al público, mamá, Toichi-san es el único que hace que uno disfrute ser engañado, ¡él es genial!. Mimi-chan me dijo que hoy harían un nuevo truco, algo relacionado con elegir a un voluntario al azar. Ella me dijo que me asegurara de usar un traje azul.”_

_“Y Mimi-chan es… una de las palomas que él entrena, ¿verdad?”_

_“¡Aja!, ella ha estado practicando mucho”_

_“Que bueno que se esfuerce, tenemos que honrar su trabajo duro, ¡Es hora de irnos!”_

_Yukiko vio a su hijo correr con alegría, miró preocupada a su esposo, esté solo le dio una sonrisa conciliadora. “Yuu-chan…”_

_“Prometimos apoyarlo en todo, Shinichi no es un mentiroso”_

_“Lo sé, pero me preocupa que los demás niños lo molesten por ello”_

_“Es un niño fuerte, déjalo tener sus batallas”_

_…_

_“Veo que tenemos un voluntario entre la audiencia” las luces se concentraron en un asiento particular, Shinichi quien esperaba eso, se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa, Mimi tenía razón, usar azul era la opción correcta. “¿Podrías honrarnos con tu nombre?” Kudo aceptó inclinándose de manera respetuosa ante el público, su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, por un momento se congeló hasta que escuchó a sus fieles amigas animarlo desde los ropajes del mago. Era hora de usar la poker face de la que ellas tanto hablaban._

_..._

_“¡Estuviste genial, Shin-chan!” elogio Luna, la paloma más vieja entre el equipo de Kuroba, la docena de palomas y Shinichi se encontraban reunidas en el camerino del adulto, quien charlaba inmerso con sus padres lejos de ahí. “Pero casi se arruina el espectáculo con tu repentino ataque de estornudos, ¿estás bien?”_

_“Si, no sé qué pasó, por lo general mi salud es muy buena”_

_“Ten más cuidado, he escuchado que los humanos son muy frágiles.”_

_“Gracias, pero necesito ideas para darle algo a Toichi-san”_

_“¿Qué tal un nido?”_

_“¿Semillas?”_

_“Dale un cepillo para sus plumas, son realmente suaves y nos dejan brillantes”_

_“Ya sé, un cuervo dijo que los objetos brillantes le gustan a todos!”_

_“Hmm, pero he escuchado que son caros”_

_“¿Y si le das objetos marinos?, Las gaviotas dicen que han visto a los humanos recoger cosas de la orilla y luego verlos usando eso en sus manos”_

_“¡Deben ser conchas de mar!” exclamó Shinichi llamando la atención de los adultos quienes se acercaron dudosos al pequeño que se encontraba rodeado de aves. Susurrando un ́ Gracias ́ se alejó de ellas para abrazar a su madre._

_“¿Qué sucede, Shin-chan?”_

_“Mamá, tengo que ir a la playa, es muy importante”_

* * *

_La segunda vez que fue a un show de magia, no fue sino hasta tres meses después, cuando por fin había conseguido que la pulsera quedará de la manera que él quería, en ese tiempo también había conseguido hacerse amigo de los cuervos de su barrio, al salir poco, por sus recientes alergias, al polen, supuso. Fueron una compañía agradable; Mimi solo pudo verle una vez al mes, pero para Shinichi eso bastaba._

_Convencer a sus padres esta vez de dejarlo ir fue un infierno, ellos estaban muy preocupados por su salud, ningún médico sabía la causa y él estaba harto de poner esa cara preocupada en ellos._

_“Por favor, papá, te prometo que iré sin patalear a las citas médicas”_

_Yuusaku suspiró “Está bien, pero no pondrás ningún pero.”_

_“Lo prometo” Shinichi entrelazo su dedo meñique con el de su padre, ahora era una promisión irrompible._

_Con la promesa hecha, la familia Kudo se encontró yendo al espectáculo de su íntimo amigo; Yukiko tenía a la ambulancia en marcación rápida ya que su pecho se comprimía por el mal presentimiento que ella sentía, ella sospechaba del motivo de la decreciente salud de su pequeño, pero deseaba que no fuera así, él por fin comenzaba a estar radiante, ya era amigo de todos los de su salón, e incluso las aves de su distrito siempre vigilaban a su tesoro._

_No quería otro incidente como el de hace meses._

_Shinichi por su lado, contrario a lo que su madre pensaba, ya tenía su hipótesis, tan doloroso como fuera, se recordó a sí mismo las palabras de su ídolo, ´Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad.´_

_Una vez acomodados en sus asientos, esperaron a que iniciara el show. Sus asientos eran en primera fila, justo al centro de todo; Shinichi observaba con gran emoción el trabajo duro de sus amigas y mago favorito; lamentó el hecho de que, esta era, probablemente, la ultima vez que los vería.  
_

_..._

  
  
  


_“Papá…” susurró Shinichi con un quejido, el mencionado al notar el dolor en la voz de su hijo, volteó rápidamente, asustando al niño en el proceso. “No me siento muy bien, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?” Yuusaku tragó el pánico en su voz, preguntando amablemente sobre la necesidad que tenía su hijo. “¿Puedes entregarle esto a Toichi-san?, pídele disculpas de mi parte por no hacerlo personalmente”_

_Yukiko que ya había llamado a la ambulancia, tomó al pequeño en brazos, despidiéndose con un asentimiento, de su esposo._

_realmente la intuición de una madre, era aterradora._

_…_

_“¡Muchas gracias por su atención, espero verlos en la próxima ilusión!”_

_Yuusaku no se dio cuenta de sus acciones hasta que ya se encontraba frente el camerino de su rival amistoso, la preocupación por el bienestar de su hijo lo carcomía, quería apresurarse al hospital, pero al recordar la mirada determinada de su hijo, le hizo plantar sus pies en el suelo y esperar a que el contrario terminara de hablar con representante._

_“¿Sucede algo?” preguntó el mago al verle entrar “Vi que Yukiko san salió con Shinichi-kun”_

_“Sucedió lo que temíamos. Shinichi fue llevado al hospital, probablemente los resultados mostraran su alergia. Me pidió que te entregara esto, y que lamenta no poder hacerlo en persona.” Yuusaku entregó la pulsera hecha a mano por su hijo, el mago la aceptó con seriedad._

_“No entiendo, Yuusaku -san, ¿Shinichi estará bien?, ¿Su alergia es algo grave?, ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?”_

_“Lo lamento, pero no puedo permitir eso”_

_“...Ya veo, entonces no podré verlo más, ¿verdad?”_

_“No en un tiempo, pero sabes lo obstinado que es, encontrará la manera de lograrlo” ante eso ambos hombres rieron, imaginando un sin fin de escenarios en el que eso era posible.”_

* * *

_Unas semanas después, a la residencia Kuroba llegó una carta, con unos análisis y un texto con el encabezado “Alveolitis alérgica extrínseca” leyó Toichi en voz alta, llamando la atención de su esposa e hijo quienes miraban el televisor, en la pequeña sala de estar de su hogar._

_“¿Qué es eso, papá?” preguntó Kaito viendo el semblante serio de su progenitor, este tardó unos minutos en responder dado que leía la información en sus manos._

_“Es un padecimiento de salud”_

_“¿Estás bien?” llamó a su esposa, mirándolo preocupada, su Toichi rara vez perdía su poker face._

_“Chikage, Shinichi es alérgico a las aves.” murmuró dolido._

  
  


_Sus palomas estarían tristes por perder a un importante amigo…_

  
  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Fantástico, no solo es encogido por una misteriosa organización, luego de oh, ignorar a los cuervos por ir tras otros, hilarante.

Además también tiene que ir y convencer a su tío de que tome un caso de traficantes de aves, sin duda el epítome de la imprudencia. Pero retomemos esta situación al principio, Shinichi, ahora Conan, llevaba con la familia Mouri cuatro meses, aun no sabia como es que Ran no lo había descubierto todavía, pero le daba gracias a Lady Luck por ello; gracias a sus esfuerzos, el tío Kogoro ya era más que conocido y solo le había tomado, que, ¿Cuatro meses? 

“Eh, chico, ya terminaste de suspirar por esa hembra?” Alguien preguntó a lo lejos, Conan escudriño el callejón donde se encontraba oculto haciendo vigilancia en busca del culpable, hasta que dio con el culpable, un pequeño gorrión que reposaba sobre unos contenedores de basura; Conan debió pensar que era nuevo, porque sino de otro modo, no estaría tan tranquilo conversando con él.

Desde ese fatídico día en su infancia donde se habían emitido los resultados de su casi ataque en el espectáculo de Toichi-san, por alguna razón, todo ser emplumado de su distrito y más, se había esmerado en tratarle como la peste, él no tenía idea del porqué, no se quejaba, _al menos no en voz alta,_ de ello; así al menos evitaría otra recaída. Suspiró nuevamente, recordando el pasado.

Shinichi siendo el niño terco que es, se concentró en buscar respuestas, todo un año hasta que sucedió lo de su estimado amigo, recordaba ver la entrevista en la que este participaba, donde mostraba con orgullo el regalo que él había hecho para Toichi.

_“¿Puede contarnos la historia tras ese brazalete?” La presentadora de T.V miraba entusiasmada a quien era considerado como el mejor mago de la historia, se notaba que apenas podía contenerse de pedir un autógrafo al afamado Kuroba Toichi._

_“Hmm, digamos que es una promesa” Murmuró en tono misterioso._

_“¿Una promesa?”_

_“Si, una que se me hizo de manera indirecta, para que el día que se reúnan, sea para siempre”_

_“¿Ellos?, ¿No usted?”_

_“Así es, mis queridos hijos”_

_“¿Pero creí que solo tenía a Kaito-kun?” Ante la dudosa aclaración de la presentadora, Kuroba emitió una sonoro risa._

_“Hay más lazos que los de sangre, hay más reuniones que la de los humanos”_

_Y meses después, murió._

...

“¡Mocoso imprudente!” gruñó alguien sacándolo de sus recuerdos; Conan se sobresaltó; el Gorrión seguía despotricando incoherencias sobre el vecindario. “Te decía, que dicen por ahí” Conan río por la redundancia “escuche de otros gorriones que unos humanos muy feos van por ahí dando comida extraña a las demás aves” 

“Tama dice que apenas un bocado y las aves de desploman, luego llegan unos tipos en trajes raros y las meten a una extraña caja”

Conan suspiró gorjeando en respuesta “¿Por qué me cuentas esto?”

“Para que las ayudes, obviamente, Se ha llevado a un amigo mío, era extranjero”

“Estoy en medio de algo…”

“¿Te refieres al sujeto con sombrero feo que tiene un paquete entre su ropaje?, Si aceptas ayudarnos le diré a los demás que lo ataquen. Podemos hacer que suelte el paquete frente a los policías”

“...Esta bien” con el trato hecho, Shinichi contempló cómo en cuestión de minutos una horda de aves de diferentes especies, taclearon a su sospechoso y entre un revoltijo de aleteos, lograban llevarlo frente a la estación de policía cercana, y ahí sacaban el paquete blanco que escondía el malhechor; la policía salía de su asombro arrestando al hombre en cuestión.

“Bien, ahora, hablemos de estos sujetos” Sugirió el infante, el gorrión se posó en su hombro y comenzó a relatar el resto de la historia, Shinichi ignoró la picazón en su nariz.

…

“Tío, ¡Es verdad!, unos hombres malos están raptando aves exóticas de toda la prefectura, ¡las están vendiendo!” 

Después de recabar información, Conan se dio cuenta de que ciertamente, las aves más coloridas que se podían encontrar por esos lugares estaban siendo raptadas, había comenzado alrededor de hace un mes, y el cautiverio donde las esconden, estaba protegido con una impresionante seguridad que un niño como él, no podría derrumbar solo. Por esa razón trataba de convencer a su cuidador de que tomara el caso, pero este era reacio a la idea.

“Para lo que me importa, mocoso, un montón de seres emplumados no merecen la atención de este afamado detective”

Ugh. Era hora de sacar la artillería pesada. “¡Ran-nee-chan!” 

La nombrada se asomo desde donde estaba, encontrándose con la extraña escena de su encargo colgado de los brazos de su padre. “¿Qué sucede, Conan-kun?, estoy preparando la cena…” 

“El tío no me quiere hacer caso, personas malas se están llevando a todos los pájaros de por aquí, ¡les quieren hacer daño!” gritó con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, haciendo uso de los pocos dotes de actuación que su madre se había esmerado en enseñarle.

“Pero Conan-kun, tu mamá me dijo de… tus alergias”

Mierda, había logrado ocultarlo en su primera infancia, pero ahora con su sistema inmunológico más debilitado decidieron mencionarlo. Ahora se arrepentía de ello. “Esto es más importante” susurro en tono lastimero “las están alejando de su hogar”

“No metas tus narices en eso, hay gente capacitada para esas situaciones, déjales el trabajo a ellas” regaño su tío sin prestar realmente atención. “Además, ¿como rayos sabes todo eso?”

“Me lo dijo Momoi-san” musitó en tono inocente, “Ella está muy preocupada por sus amiguitas” 

Kogoro carraspeo enfocando, ahora si, su atención al chiquillo abrazado de su brazo. “¿Quién es Momoi-san?, ¿Es linda?”

Conan ladeo su cabeza recordando a la Gorrión que le encargó el caso. “U-huh, sin duda lo es. También tiene un gran corazón” 

“¡No podemos dejar que esto se quede así, debemos ayudar a todo ser viviente!” Conan sonrió complacido de lograr manipular a su cuidador.

“¡Conan-kun!, Absolutamente no te vas a involucrar en esto, ven conmigo y deja trabajar a papá”

“Pero…”

“¡Dije que no!”

* * *

Conan se abrazó a sí mismo, ahora se arrepentía de haber ignorado los mandatos de su amiga, no solo se escabulló para involucrarse en el caso, sino que se había colado en las instalaciones apenas tuvo la oportunidad. 

Faltaba una hora para que iniciaran los preparativos para emboscar el lugar, pero él vislumbró a su gorrión cliente entrando al lugar, preocupado por su seguridad la siguió.Ahora; encadenado a una silla, se permite lamentarse de su imprudente decisión.

“Lo siento”, dijo Momoi entre su ropaje; ella se había ocultado ahí apenas lo contemplo.

“No es tu culpa” susurró. Analizó la habitación donde estaba, notando que se encontraba frente a las modernas jaulas que mantenían cautivas a los seres emplumados.

A su parecer no era una decisión inteligente tenerlo ahí -con la llave maestra y un código de des-activación a la vista de todos- e irse dejando a su prisionero a sus anchas. Tragó fuertemente trazando un plan en su mente, arriesgado pero funcional. Para su fortuna, las cámaras no parecían tener micrófonos.

“¡Escuchen!” Las aves se sobresaltaron sorprendidas de que un humano entendiera su lenguaje, entre murmullos se exaltaron armando una conmoción. “¡Silencio, si quieren salir de aquí, cállense de una vez!” Las aves lejos de silenciarse, hicieron más alboroto, intentando alejarse más del extraño niño humano.

“Cierren su estúpido pico” gorjeó Momoi desde su hombro, ¿en qué momento había salido?“ Este humano nos puede ayudar, háganle caso a Shinichi” Conan jadeo, ¿ella sabía todo y aun así fue a pedirle ayuda? 

“Gracias, Momoi-san. Bien, esto es simple, sus captores no son los más inteligentes que existen, son bastante tontos” más de un pájaro graznó ofendido, dejarse capturar por un humano estúpido era denigrante. “Es por eso que esto va a ser fácil.”

“Cuéntanos más, humano”

…

  
  


“Shiro-san, ¿que vamos a hacer con el niño?” en la sala contigua tres hombres discutían sobre los planes a futuro, llevaban todo un mes recolectando animales exóticos y tratando de conseguir un trato por ellos, hasta ahora solo eran “tal vez” y “veremos” 

“No sé, ¿matarlo?, ¿venderlo?” Con un gesto de manos le resto importancia al asunto “Tengo noticias, nos conseguí un cliente, su nombre es Takagi, vendrá a ver las aves en una hora, asegúrense de deshacerse del niño en ese lapso de tiempo.”

…

A solo 20 minutos de la operación Conan se encontró desatado, a su pequeña amiga le tomó varios intentos conseguir la llave de sus esposas, de nuevo ¿quien deja un manojo con llaves importantes a la vista?

Sobando sus irritadas muñecas se acercó a la llave maestra, esta serviría para abrir todas las compuertas, solo faltaba ingresar el código y ellas serían libres.

“¿Seriamente?” se preguntó sarcásticamente, tecleó la serie de números que comenzaban del 1 al 6, “No son unos traficantes muy inteligentes”

“Vaya, perdón por eso” dijo alguien tras de él, con pistola en mano, Conan giró lentamente con las manos tras su espalda. “Ninguno de nosotros tiene buena memoria” admitió encogiéndose de hombros “Es por esa razón que olvidaremos tu muerte rápidamente, mocoso”

“¡Ah!, un gorrión” señaló distrayendo al hombre.

“Y fuera” vitoreo girándose de nuevo “Recuerden, en cuanto abra esto, deben volar recto, no se vayan a ir a otro lado, tratan de volar lo más alto posible en caso de que ellos quieran tomar a uno”

“Pero Shinichi, ¡podrías morir!” 

“Estaré bien, Momoi-san” aseguró tanteando su bolsillo “Tengo una medicina poderosa” Sin dar tiempo a debatir, oprimió la última tecla, abriendo así las jaulas que mantenían cautivas a los pequeños seres.

“Gracias chico, jamás olvidaremos esto” fue lo último que logro escuchar antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Ran tenía un mal presentimiento, no era paranoica, pero desde que se dio cuenta de que su pequeño encargo escapó para ir a un lugar que ella sospechaba, era donde mantenían cautivos a los pájaros, se lamentó; Dios, debió haber comprado esa correa de seguridad para niños, con lo mucho que Conan desaparecía pudo haberlo hecho mucho antes.

Mordió su labio en preocupación buscando de nuevo, información sobre las alergias.

_¿Los animales de pluma causan alergia?_

_Primero definamos lo que es: una alergia se presenta como un síntoma o conjunto de éstos, provocados por una reacción exagerada del sistema inmunológico a una sustancia que normalmente no nos hace ningún daño, pero que el organismo erróneamente la reconoce como peligrosa. y las plumas si que pueden causar, se pueden desprender partículas de las plumas y estos pueden causar alergia, también la caspa, heces y orina. Hay casos en que se es alérgico al huevo, más a la yema que a la clara,_ _ingrese aquí para más información._

_Los síntomas pueden ser: comezón, ronchas, obstrucción y secreción nasal, ojos llorosos, mareo,_ [ _dolor de cabeza_ ](http://www.hospitalesangeles.com/saludyvida/articulo.php?id=112) _, dificultad respiratoria, sibilancias,_ [ _tos_ ](http://www.hospitalesangeles.com/saludyvida/articulo.php?id=570) _, flemas, ronquera y molestias gastrointestinales entre otros síntomas. Cuando la alergia es más grave se puede presentar baja de presión arterial,_ [ _asfixia_ ](http://www.hospitalesangeles.com/saludyvida/articulo.php?id=990) _e incluso la muerte._

_¿Cómo se estudia la alergia a animales?_

_Tal como en otras alergias, se hacen pruebas en la piel, análisis de sangre y pruebas de provocación si están indicadas._ _En este apartado se dan detalles de estas técnicas._

_¿Cómo se trata la alergia a animales?_

_Como en el resto de alergias, se debe usar un tratamiento de rescate cuando aparecen síntomas, un tratamiento preventivo según la severidad de los síntomas, y también existe tratamiento inmunoterápico con vacunas frente a algunos animales._

_¿Se pueden tener síntomas sin tocar o ver al animal?_

_Si, la caspa de los animales se queda flotando en el aire, si alguien con alergia acude a una casa donde hay animales, aunque este no esté presente en esos momentos, va respirando las partículas del aire, también puede suceder al acudir a espacios al aire libre, como espectáculos, circos, ferias, etc._

En un par de clics Ran fue leyendo diversos artículos sobre ello, hasta que llegó al de su interés principal.

_La alveolitis alérgica extrínseca es una enfermedad pulmonar intersticial difusa originada por la exposición a diversos antígenos inhalados. La forma más frecuente es la secundaria a la inhalación de antígenos aviarios, en especial proteínas de palomas._

_Dependiendo del tipo y tiempo de exposición, la enfermedad puede provocar diferentes cuadros clínicos, cuyas características más importantes incluyen la presencia de disnea progresiva…_

_…_

Habiéndose informado a fondo, Ran tomó su decisión, faltaba solo una hora para que su padre, junto a la policía y las personas de protección animal llevarán a cabo su plan; firmemente decidido acompañarlos en caso de que su presentimiento fuera cierto. 

“Papá…” 

“Lo sé, ya tenemos lista la ambulancia en caso de que el mocoso este ahí”

Cuando faltaban solo 20 minutos para que Takagi se reuniera con los traficantes exóticos, una serie de aleteos comenzó a escucharse del interior, Ran temiendo lo peor, se acercó a las puertas de cristal del lugar que se abrían majestuosamente, y en cuestión de segundos; varias especies de aves empezaron a salir. Eran entre treinta y cuarenta pájaros, estupefacta se introdujo al edificio en busca del niño.

El edificio era enorme, esperaba poder encontrarlo antes de que fuera tarde, no, ella tenía que encontrarlo, “¡¿Conan?!” llamó revisando toda puerta que encontraba, ignoró, a los dos hombres que yacían inconscientes y llenos de arañazos y plumas, “Conan, responde, por favor!!”

“Señorita, su padre nos ha informado de la situación, ¿ha encontrado al niño?” preguntó alguien a sus espaldas, ella volteó dándose cuenta de que eran los para-médicos, analizando sus equipamientos dio un asentimiento motivándose en esperanza. “¡Será mejor que respondas Conan!” gritó haciendo retumbar las paredes, corrió adentrándose en la habitación donde había escuchado un suave quejido.

“Oh por Dios” exclamó horrorizada “¡Está aquí, apresúrense por favor!” 

“Apártese por favor” pidieron los para-médicos entrando en la habitación “El paciente presenta síntomas graves de una reacción alérgica, su pulso es débil, alrededor del 80% de su cuerpo presenta erupciones cutáneas, ¡Dense prisa!, este niño necesita tratamiento urgente. Aplicando la epinefrina” 

Ran solo podía ver como ellos se apresuraban murmurando cosas entre sí, aplicando una serie de sustancias en el cuerpo de su pequeño, pudieron haber sido segundos, pero a ella le parecieron horas, el tiempo iba tan rápido y la vez tan lento que cuando se dio cuenta, la ambulancia ya había despegado en dirección al hospital más cercano.

Saco de manera temblorosa su teléfono, marcando a uno de sus contactos ingresado con marcación rápida. “¿Edogawa-san?” preguntó en un hilo de voz. “Es Conan, él” tragó “él acaba de ser ingresado al hospital…” 

Ran sollozó, era una tutora terrible.

* * *

“Entonces… Eres alérgico, ¿A mi?” preguntó una suave voz en el confinamiento del camarote donde se encontraba, ella había sido herida en un cruce de balas. El nombre de ella era Heart, y si, es una paloma. 

“Uhh, si, es complicado” respondió una voz infantil en susurro, después de todo, ¿quién no se extrañaría de ver a un niño, hablar; o más bien ¿Piar a las aves? “Es irónico que pueda hablar con las aves siendo alérgico a sus plumas, lo sé”

“Supongo que son cosas de humanos” De alguna manera, Conan imagino como se encogía de hombros, sin tenerlos, en realidad.

Realmente no era culpa de Shinichi, él en realidad no tenía idea de cómo es que siquiera podía comunicarse con cualquier tipo de ave -hablar con ellas fue más complicado que entenderlas-, las primeras veces casi fue atacado por decir algo indebido.

Mouri Ran entra a la habitación, atrapa in fraganti al niño de anteojos cerca del ave, ella lo aleja y lo regaña, se supone que debió aprender la lección con su visita al hospital. Conan patalea y finalmente logra liberarse del agarre de la mayor.

“¡Pero Ran-nee-chan, está herida!” Conan berrinchea mostrando a la paloma, el pequeño ser viviente respiraba acompasado, mostrando así su inconsciencia. Ran lo medito con gesto de preocupación. 

“¡Esta bien!” exclamó tomando a la ave entre sus manos, pero hay reglas que debes seguir jovencito. Primero, usaras guantes y mascarilla en todo momento. Segundo, tomarás tu medicamento cada cinco horas. Asegurate de llevar en todo momento tu inyección de epinefrina; y bajo ningún momento debes alejarte de mi, ¡¿Entendido?!” Conan asintió animosamente sin atreverse a objetar nada. “Y si rompes alguna de estas condiciones… “ amenazó haciendo un ademán para sacar lo que guardaba en su bolso. Shinichi tembló anticipando su actuar. No quería tener que volver a usar esa correa de seguridad.

“E-en todo caso, debemos desinfectar su herida y vendarla” dijo empujándola hacia la mesita más cercana, había decidido mostrarle la paloma solo cuando estaban a bordo del barco. Hattori lamentablemente tenía lesiones por el accidente en moto que tuvieron cuando perseguían a KID.

“Y listo” vitoreo Ran una vez vendada la pequeña. “Podrá volar una vez que se curen sus heridas” dijo acomodándose en el cesto que habían improvisado de nido.

“¿De verdad?, ¡Que bien!” gorjeo saltando en el sillón donde él y Ran había estado curando al ave. Él por supuesto llevaba un par de guantes y un cubrebocas, al menos con la medicina que Haibara fabricaba para él, le permitía no tener que usarlos en cada momento.

“Por suerte Hattori-kun solo sufrió algunos esguinces leves” Suspiro mirando la paloma “Me pregunto si KID está muerto”

Conan frunció el ceño perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, era imposible que ese ladrón escurridizo muriera, tal vez ya se encontraba en el barco en esos momentos. Salió de ellos con el golpeteo en la puerta, Ran fue a ver quien era solo para encontrarse con una cámara. “¡Que buena expresión!”

Conan se extraña con el actuar del sujeto pero lo dejó de lado ante la visita de las chicas; que querían visitar a su amiga de infancia. 

“¡Creo que pasaré después de todo!” Uh. ¿Podría ser?

* * *

“Estas jodido, muchacho, la chica definitivamente sospecha. ¿Podrías ser más obvio con tu identidad?” regañó Heart mirando altivamente al contrario. “Kai-chan solo ha pasado por esto dos veces, y salió victorioso” Shinichi se arrepintió de contar su identidad a la paloma, en esos veinte minutos que había estado solo con ella, lo sermoneo por ser descuidado y atribuyó a su humano.

“Seré descuidado al contarle mi identidad a una paloma, pero al menos no le estoy contando al rival de su humano; su nombre” murmuró sarcástico.

“Como si alguien creyera que lo descubriste gracias a una paloma”

Rayos, tenía razón. “Si tan genial es Kai-chan, entonces ¿por qué no ha venido por ti?” 

“Él vendrá, porque así es Kai-chan” afirmó el ave durmiendo en proceso.

…

“Nishino-san, ¿Es usted alérgico a las plumas?”

“S-si” Conan sonríe, lo sabía.

“¡Entonces no puede ser el asesino! En la habitación de Sagawa-san estaba llena de plumas; ¡el asesino incluso cortó la almohada de plumas! Alguien alérgico a las plumas no habría hecho eso” Bueno, él lo haría por un caso, pero, detalles.

“¿Es realmente alérgico a las plumas?” preguntó Megure, todos estaban en una sala, después de descubrir este acontecimiento. Ran miraba fulminante a su encargo, recibiendo en respuesta un palmeo en su bolsillo. `Tome la medicina' decía su mensaje tácito.

“¡Por eso se marchó de la habitación de Ran, por la paloma!” Aportó sorprendida Sonoko. “Hablando de palomas, Ran, ¿Te acuerdas de esa vez cuando tu marido…?”

“D-de todas maneras, el que lo mató, ¡pudo ser Scorpion!” interrumpió Conan tratando de alejar la sesión de recuerdos. 

* * *

“Ay, muero de cansancio” murmuró Conan entrando a su camarote, Heart respondió con un suave ´bienvenido´ cierto, ella estaba ahí.

“Te lo dije, ¡Kai-chan está vivo!”

“¿Hmm?” se acercó dudosamente a su amiga emplumada, escudriño con la mirada el lugar buscando al humano de la paloma, relajándose al no verle ahí.

“No deberías hablarme, si es que quieres mantener tu secreto, muchacho.” 

Conan captó el mensaje, buscando insectos por la habitación, se paseó fingiendo curiosidad infantil, hizo una mueca al notar la variedad de artefactos bien escondidos, ¿Qué está tratando de descubrir de todos modos?, ¿No confiaba en él para cuidar a Heart?, tacha eso, si no lo hiciera, se la hubiera llevado.

Sea lo que sea, después lo descubrirá.

* * *

  
  


“Entonces, ¿puedes resolver este misterio, gran detective?, ¿Por qué me presente como Kudo Shinichi, y te ayude a ti, un peligroso oponente?” 

Conan sonrío, la respuesta a eso, reposaba tranquilamente en su hombro, es porque ayudé a Heart-chan, ¿verdad?

“¡Shinichi!” Ran llamó,bajando las escaleras, Conan volteó, viendo al pie de la escalera. 

“Gracias, Shinichi, nos aseguraremos de devolver el favor” fue dicho en un par de arrullos.

Conan asiente, sabiendo que las palomas escondidas en el traje lo veían. Entonces KID desapareció entre aleteos y plumas blancas.

“Nos veremos después, Kai-chan” Dice irónico, sonriendo ante su propia burla.

  
  


* * *

“He desarrollado una nueva fórmula” dijo Ai en una de las visitas semanales de Conan, los tres reunidos bebían té en la cómoda sala de estar de Agasa, Conan tarareo mientras tomaba sorbos de su amado elixir, contemplando si debía responder a eso o continuar en su tarea beber-tragar. 

“¿Veneno o alergia?” preguntó luego terminar su café, prestando ahora si, su debida atención a la científica; está solo lo miro alzando su ceja, sin poder creer lo relajadamente que tomaba el tema.

“Alergia, es solo un nuevo prototipo, este durará seis horas desde que lo tomas, pero después de ese tiempo será completamente nulo.” Ella lo miró desde el asiento de una pieza, bebiendo su propia taza de té ya tibia, de vez en cuando lanzando miradas hacia el laboratorio del profesor, pues este se encontraba muy silencioso.

“Entonces, ¿tu plan es que yo tome el antídoto y vaya por ahí haciendo amistad con las aves que encuentre a mi paso?“ Para ser sincero, ya no le sorprendía que su amiga le pidiera ser su conejillo de indias, él estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que sea con tal de curarse. ¿Para qué tener esa habilidad si no puede acercarse a los seres emplumados? 

“Eso es exactamente lo que quise decir, Kudo, ve y habla con tus amigas las aves” 

“N-no sé de qué hablas, es imposible comunicarse con ellas”

“Vaya, yo solo dije hablarles, no tener una conversación fluida, después de todo, solo son pájaros, ¿Verdad, Kudo?” afirmó dejando su vacía taza, sin borrar esa sonrisa maliciosa.

Conan tragó, ¿ella sabía?, ¿lo tachan de raro? o peor, ¿Experimentaría con él? Había sido tan cuidadoso al grado de que solo sus padres y Toichi llegaran a saberlo; bien, finjamos que no es nada. “Eso es lo que quise decir, ¿que mas podría ser? “ murmuró sonriendo lo más neutral posible, Haibara permaneció por varios instantes contemplando algo en su cabeza hasta que cedió.

“Me tomé la libertad de investigar lugares llenos de seres emplumados, y sin gran rango de personas en él, de esta manera nadie te verá extraño si quieres ser amigo de ellas” sonrió dándole una capsula de color transparente, Shinichi la analizó a contra luz, notando así que dentro de ella se vislumbraban pequeñas estrellas y otra serie pequeños objetos brillantes; era en realidad una pastilla muy bonita. “Es recomendable que vengas una hora antes de que se termine el efecto.

“Entonces, ¿Qué lugar me recomiendas visitar?” Ante su pregunta, Ai se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la mesa cercana, donde puso un mapa de los alrededores, Conan la siguió curioso, sorprendiéndose al notar un total de 6 lugares marcados. 

“El más cercano está cerca de aquí, pero al parecer hay remodelaciones así optamos por los demás, elige, Kudo, ¿cuál va a ser tu lugar de reunión social?” 

“Creo que elegiré el de Ekoda, está relativamente cerca, puedo ir con mi Skateboard". Con su decisión hecha, Shinichi tomó la pastilla, despidiéndose de su amiga científica en dirección del parque.

Cuando llegó al lugar indicado se aseguró de ir a la zona más recóndita del parque, el sitio en cuestión era una banca con vista a un pequeño lago cristalino donde reposaban dos pares de flamencos y una familia de patos, hay un inmenso árbol que proyectaba una sombra perfecta para un día de picnic, el lugar era tan hermoso que le sorprendía el hecho de que estaba desolado. 

O eso fue hasta que un par de gansos llegó a buscar pelea.

“¡Alejate, apestoso humano! Este parque está bajo nuestra protección” dijo batiendo sus alas, Shinichi celebró internamente, el hecho de que no estuviera en el piso convulsionando era una gran noticia, al menos era mejor ingresar al hospital con arañazos que con signos de asfixia. Usando la banca como escudo, se dispuso a hablar con el cascarrabias.

“Lo siento, pero no puedo irme” graznó lo más cordial posible, protegiéndose de cualquier oleada de furia posible. El Ganso retrocedió unos pasos de distancia al ver que el humano le hablaba en su propio idioma, con temor se giró hacia su compañera de vuelo, quien también se alejó de la banca hacia los barandales de protección con los que contaba el lago.

“¿Qué rayos eres tu?, ¿cómo puedes hablarnos?” Conan enfocó su mirada en las demás aves que mantienen una considerable distancia entre él y ellas, la familia de patos resguardaba a sus bebés como si temieran que él las lastimara, se encogió tras la banca observando como los flamencos se acercaban cautelosamente a sus costados, casi esperando una señal para atacar.

“N-no vengo a hacerles daño” Conan alza sus manos en señal de rendimiento.

“Bah, tonterías, los humanos solo saben hacer daño, no piensan en los afectados y algún día causarán su propia destrucción!” Shinichi miró boquiabierto al ganso, porque, diablos, es muy filosófico, no subestima la inteligencia de las aves, pero…

Preparándose para el próximo movimiento de ellas, Sinichi esperó que Ai no se burlara de él, ya se lo imaginaba, lleno de plumas y con arañazos y picotazo por todos lados, no, no, sacudió su cabeza alejando ese escenario, trata de socializar. “Lo prometo, hacer daño es lo menos que quiero hacer, en todo caso, de no ser por la medicina, probablemente ya estaría muerto.”

“¿Medicina?” preguntó un pequeño pato, entre el plumaje de su madre “¿Qué es eso?” 

“Es algo que usan los humanos para sentirse mejor, como esa planta que comiste cuando enfermas te” 

“¿Se va a morir?, ¿es contagioso?” preguntó temeroso otro pequeño, ante esa pregunta, la señora pato fue retrocediendo llevando a sus polluelos con ella, Conan quiso detenerla y explicarle, pero al notar lo alertas que estaban los demás se detuvo, suspirando ante el fallo en su misión.

Abrió su boca queriendo despedirse para evitar problemas, pero fue detenido por la conocida voz de alguien “¡Pero si eres tu, chico!” Shinichi se giró viendo a la conocida paloma de nombre Heart. “¿Qué haces por mi territorio?” 

“Espera, ¿Conoces al apestoso este?” preguntó uno de los dos flamencos que siguen resguardados a sus costados. 

“¿Qué si lo conozco?, este chico me salvó la vida!” Ante ese comentario, los demás parecieron relajarse, Shinichi se permitió lo mismo.

“Es bueno verte de nuevo, Heart-chan” sonrió extendiendo su mano, la paloma voló hasta posarse en el dedo índice de Shinichi, este con su izquierda acarició suavemente a su pequeña amiga.

“¿Cómo es que estas bien, y tu alergia?” preguntó su amiga, debatiendo si alejarse o no, Conan sonrió ante la preocupación de ella.

“Esta bien, una amiga mía está haciendo una cura, estoy aquí probando una temporal. Por otro lado, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Escapando de Kai-chan?” 

“No, no, mi humano hace su show de magia en este parque, porque está cerca de su casa” Shinichi rio internamente ante la facilidad con la que Heart le cedía información del ladrón, pero, de nuevo, ¿Quién creería que obtuvo esos datos de una de sus palomas?. Por otro lado, sabía que aunque tuviere todo lo necesario para llevarlo a prisión, no lo haría, pues creía de corazón que Kai no era mala persona, que tenía motivos para hacer lo que hace, y creía en el juicio de la pequeña Heart. 

“¿Entonces hace shows aunque haya riesgo de que su identidad sea descubierta?” viendo que las demás ya no estaban alerta, se dispuso a tomar asiento en la banca que antes lo protegía; “¿No te buscara si no te ve cerca?”

“Está bien, está entreteniendo a niños, la verdad no soy muy buena con ellos así que siempre descanso en este lugar, aquí no se acerca nadie. ¡Oh, espera aquí!” 

En cinco minutos regresó con una parvada de palomas, Conan contuvo el aliento. No podía creer lo que sus ojos ven.

“M-mimi ¿Estás viva?” dijo en un hilo de voz, la ultima vez que supo de ella, fue hace años, se suponía que solo vivían 6 años, aunque si no recordaba mal, había casos en lo que llegaban a vivir 15 años.

“¿Mocoso?, ¡Estas igual que hace años!, ¿cómo es eso posible?” 

“Es una larga historia, por otro lado, ¿Luna no está aquí?” pues entre las diez palomas que acompañaban a Heart, solo conocía a cuatro, las dos restantes, Kiwi y Charlie volaron a sus hombros y comenzaron a acariciar sus mejillas. “Shinichi, Shinichi, que bueno que estés bien, ya te curaste, Luna hubiera estado feliz.”

¿Hubiera?

“Entonces ella…”

“No estés triste, Vivió felizmente, Kaito-sama la cuidó con mucho esmero”

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, todas las aves del parque lo rodeaban, incluso los gansos le dejaban acariciar y los patos bebe reposaban en sus piernas, él les contaba con esmero sus aventuras de niñez, al principio pensó que tendría que contárselo una y otra vez a cada una en su propio lenguaje, pero resultó bien ya que ellas eran capaces de entender el de otra, y por decisión unánime, Shinichi “arrullaba” sus historias.

Así fue hasta que un silbido particular resonó en el parque, Conan miró con admiración desde su lugar en la banca como todas las palomas volaban para posarse en los hombros de un joven con apariencia similar a la de él, en su cuerpo original, al menos. Su cabello era un desorden que parecía ser el lugar perfecto para hacer un nido; sus ojos eran de un color índigo que tiraba al violeta; Shinichi contempló que sus rasgos eran joviales con un toque de travesura en ellos; se preguntó internamente si era su verdadera apariencia.

“Atractivo, ¿no?” preguntó alguien encima de su cabeza. 

“Solo lo dices porque es tu humano” replicó a Heart “¿No deberías responder a su llamado?” 

“No quiero estar cerca de los mocosos” 

Ja, eso era tan hilarante…

“¿Heart?, ¿dónde estás?” 

“Wow, incluso su voz es parecida a la mía, deberías ir antes que venga y me vea.” 

“No quiero~”

“¡Aquí estás!” Shinichi dio un pequeño brinco que asustó a los patitos que dormitaba en sus muslos, los gansos ante eso, activaron su modo alerta que llevó a los flamencos a ser un muro de carne entre él y el mago quien caminaba a su dirección sin las demás paloma a la vista. Kaito notando la actitud protectora de ellas, miró con curiosidad lo que protegían. encontrando la escena más curiosa.

Un curioso remolino le recibió de espaldas, Kaito reconocería ese remolino donde fuere. Entonces acercándose al detective encogido, se detuvo sin saber cómo actuar, por un lado corría el riesgo de que su identidad fuera descubierta y por el otro temía que los… Guardianes del detective, lo atacaran si daba un paso más. 

Kuroba optó por rodear lentamente el lugar hasta quedar a la vista del detective. Notando como en cada paso los flamencos cambiaban de posición de detrás a extremos de la banca; los gansos se resguardaban a los pies del detective mientras que lo que parecía ser la madre de los patitos que dormitaban en los muslos del detective, reposaba al lado del mismo; Heart se enrollaba en el cabello de Shinichi pasando por alto su presencia.

Todo eso ante la curiosa y algo divertida mirada de Shinichi. Genial.

“Umm, ¿eres Blanca-nieves o algo así?” grande Kaito, dile al detective; princesa; “Q-quiero decir, es la primera vez que veo a alguien tan protegido”

Conan analizó la vestimenta del mago; parecía ser un gakuren, en Ekoda no había tantas escuelas con ese uniforme. “No lo soy, ¿eres un estudiante de secundaria de Ekoda?” 

“S-si” Dios santo, llevaban hablando un minuto y ya sabia donde estudiaba. “No pareces ser de aquí, ¿estás perdido?”

“No, ¿vives cerca de aquí? Por tu comentario deduzco que frecuentas este parque, pero no solo con eso puedes saber que no soy de aquí, por ende, debes vivir relativamente cerca; ¿me equivoco?” 

Kaito respingo ante la deducción de Shinichi, preguntando cómo con esa simple oración supo eso; Shinichi por su lado, reía internamente, era divertido burlarse del ladrón y le daba gracias a las palomas por contarle acerca de su dueño. Salió de su ensoñación cuando su reloj comenzó a emitir pitidos, esa era su llamada de salida; pero él, por extraño que pareciere, quería quedarse a conversar con KID, pues había descubierto que fuera del disfraz, era más expresivo.

Tal vez si se quedaba otra media hora… 

De nuevo fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sonar, esta vez, su teléfono móvil, disculpándose con los patitos, se removió sacándolo de su bolsillo.

“¿Si?” 

“¿Qué hora es?” preguntó Haibara al otro lado de la línea. Shinichi leyó la hora y recitó.

“Son las cuatro de la tarde.” 

“¿Y por qué no vienes en camino?”

“B-bueno, me entretuve”

“¿Oh, acaso tus amigos emplumados te están contando sus interesantes ciclos de apareamiento?”

“¡Haibara!” 

“¿Fibra sensible, Kudo?” Shinichi refunfuñó con las mejillas levemente rojizas, para él, sea la especie que fuere, la intimidad debía ser eso, íntima. “Bien, ¿cómo te fue con la medicina? ¿Algún síntoma de alergia?”

“No, ninguno, tampoco hay signos de efectos secundarios”

“Bien, será mejor que vengas rápido; antes de que el efecto se desvanezca.”

Conan colgó y giró al ver al mago que lo miraba confundido; suspiró con sus planes arruinados, entonces lentamente acomodó a los pequeños en la banca, también acarició a cada ave, susurrando una despedida que esperaba el otro no escuchara. 

Dando ligeros pasos, se acercó a KID y le entregó a la paloma rebelde; “Es una paloma muy linda, deberías cuidar que no se escape, bueno tengo que irme; ¡Adiós!” y se marchó sin recibir nada más que una mirada confundida del otro.

  
  


A la próxima semana, Conan se encontró yendo nuevamente a ese parque con la esperanza de que KID no estuviera ahí esta vez, pues a Shinichi le gustaba hablar con las aves, había dejado de preocuparle el hecho de su extraña habilidad, y ellas eran su escape de la crueldad humana, junto a KID, claro. 

A Shinichi le pareció gracioso que entre los dos, las aves tenían más probabilidades de matarlo; KID incluso tenía la regla de que nadie salía lastimado y eso era admirable; solo alguien con la suficiente fuerza y fortaleza podría decir eso sin un atisbo de duda. 

Caminó silenciosamente por el sendero que lo llevaba a ese espacio tan oculto a la vista de los no invitados. El parque estaba vacío de izquierda a derecha; sin señales de KID o de niños curiosos; Conan cerró los ojos suspirando de alivio, no era que el mago no le agradara; pero si él estaba ahí, las otras aves no se acercarán ni por asomo; y el propósito de los experimentos de Haibara era que su cuerpo dejará de sentir que las células de las aves eran malas para su sistema.

“Ese si que es un suspiro, gran detective” Shinichi, abrió los ojos y emitió un gruñido cuando le vio en la banca del lugar escondido. Estaba KID de todas las personas.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” Conan maldijo internamente al notar que efectivamente, el lugar estaba vacío de sus amigos no humanas; ni siquiera las palomas de Kaito estaban a la vista; ahora, observando al mago; notó que esta vez, no iba como su identidad civil, sino de un anciano que parecía estar en sus ochentas; ligeramente encorvado y que se apoyaba en su bastón, pantalones color caqui; camisa de rayas bajo el pantalón y un saco azul rey; no estaba seguro de que le hubiera reconocido si el ladrón no le hubiere hablado al principio; incluso la calvicie en su disfraz se veía real. 

Conan chistó, de no haber sido porque el contrario habló primero; estaba seguro de que probablemente no lo hubiera reconocido; no al principio; al menos, “¿Qué quieres, KID?” 

“¿Que?, ¿Un civil no puede estar en un parque?” preguntó haciendo perfectamente la entonación de alguien mayor.

“Eso depende, no todos los civiles son ladrones de joyas internacionales, ni se disfrazan de personas mayores; ¿para qué? ¿por qué estás aquí?”

“Podría decir lo mismo de ti, ¿Qué haces en un solitario parque en Ekoda?, deberías estar en Beika”

Shinichi contempló sus opciones, podría decirle la verdad, lo cual era un rotundo, no; eso lo dejaba con la opción de mentir; y ese era un nuevo problema, ¿Que podría decir?, es más, ¿Por qué debería decírselo en primer lugar?

“En base a que ninguno de los dos quiere compartir esa información; ¿Qué te parece una tregua temporal?, no nos preguntamos nuestros motivos y no sé, ¿conversamos?”

¿Qué debería decir?, por un lado tenía curiosidad acerca del ladrón de su aparente misma edad, sus palomas lo describen muy bien, y si era como sospechaba, el ladrón seguramente quería saber qué hacía él en su vecindario, si sabía acerca de su verdadera identidad, de ser así, qué haría Shinichi con ello.

“Entonces… El clima es agradable, ¿no?” 

Bien, démosle el gusto. “Podría ser mejor, creo que lloverá esta noche” murmuró tomando asiento en el extremo de la banca, “Hmm” murmuró dando un vistazo alrededor. “Supongo que hoy no estará por aquí”

  
  


“¿Qué pasa, detective?”

  
  


Conan jugueteó con sus manos fingiendo timidez “La semana pasada también estuve aquí, y bueno, había un chico, un mago, como tú” comentó, deteniendo la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir al vislumbrar el ligero respingón que hizo el anciano a su lado. “Una de sus palomas decidió que mi cabeza un nido lo suficientemente cómodo como para ignorar su llamado, creeme, la llamó tres veces”

“Ya veo, ¿te gustan las palomas?”

“No particularmente, son muy groseras”

“Pues las mías son todo menos groseras, te sorprenderías”

“Muestra me” Shinichi pensó, mientras que el mago hacía aparecer a cuatro adorables palomas, que Kaito era muy agradable, y no entendió por qué alguien así robaría gemas.

Entre charlas y trucos fue pasando el tiempo, por un lado, Shinichi estaba frustrado porque su motivo de venida no fue como lo planeo, ni siquiera las palomas de KID se le acercaron, haciendo que su experimento sea obsoleto; pero por el contrario, no le importó tanto dado que la compañía fue agradable.

La siguiente vez que fue, Kaito se disfrazaba de una cansada oficinista.

“Hey, Detective, escuché que te involucraste en un caso de bombardeo, tienes una suerte terrible”

“Hola a ti también, sé que esto puede sonar repetitivo, pero, ¿qué haces aquí?”

“Cuidado, podría pensar que no te agrado” KID llevó su mano a su pecho de forma dramática, mirando a Shinichi con un gesto triste. 

Shinichi se encogió de hombros tomando asiento, “Tu lo dijiste”

“¡Cuán cruel!, no solo tu cuerpo se encogió, ¡sino también tus sentimientos!”

Conan resopló y dijo “¿Cuáles?” su mirada era entre divertida y malvada.

“De haber sabido que tenías sentido del humor, te hubiera invitado a ser mi asistente.” 

“Ja, buen intento, mi madre trató que me inscribiera a clases de actuación. ...pero te puedo ofrecer mis servicios como detective, atraparé a quien sea que te moleste”

“Tentador, tentador; si quieres un animador para tus ocho años, ¡solo tienes que llamarme!, ¡Haré que Mouri-tantei sea la mejor animadora infantil” La sonrisa de contemplación surgió de los labios de ambos chicos.

“Dalo por hecho”

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, se encontró esperando ansioso sus reuniones en el parque, proyecto olvidado.

“Hoy no te daré un antídoto” dijo Ai, molesta, ella ya le había regañado por dejar de lado su motivo original; lo peor es que el idiota ni siquiera le había contado la razón detrás de ello. “Si quieres desperdiciar mi tiempo, bien podrías ir sin ella; tu contacto con plumas es mínimo”

“¡Pero Haibara!”

“Pero nada, hasta que decidas seguir tratando de buscar una cura a tu alergia; búscame”

A la siguiente vez que fue; tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas; osease, mascarilla, guantes, inyecciones e inhalador.

“Esa si es una manera de recibir muy singular, Shinichi”

“Acostumbrate, me veras seguido así”

“¿Y eso sería por?”

“Esto podría sonar raro, pero, KID…” empezó a decir antes de ser interrumpido por una voz a sus espaldas.

“Increíble” murmuró; ambos giraron completamente alertas; Shinichi apuntando con su reloj anestesian te y KID con su pistola de cartas; la persona tras de ellos, simplemente alzó su ceja sin inmutarse ante la amenaza de ellos.

“¿Haibara?” preguntó extrañado bajando la tapa de su reloj. ¿Qué haces aquí?” Kaito permaneció impasible apuntando su arma todavía; el ladrón miraba entre su detective y la niña con aura siniestra sin saber qué hacer. “Está bien, KID, ella es una… colega” Kaito analizó a los dos niños y guardó su arma, optando por hacer trucos con cartas; la científica eligió ignorar al mago y se concentró en su compañero.

“Kudo-kun”

“¿Si?”

¿Me podrías decir por qué usas esa mascarilla y esos guantes?”

“Para evitar el mal final, por supuesto” Kaito titubeó por un momento; ¿estaba Shinichi enfermo o algo así? ¿Qué tan mala podría ser su suerte?, tal vez podría decirle a Akako que le hiciera una especie de limpia; pero deber le un favor a la bruja, no era una buena idea y menos con su obsesión de control. 

“Entonces ¿por qué rayos dejaste de lado tu salud para venir a coquetear con un ladrón internacional?” 

“¡No es así!” gritó Shinichi con sus mejillas rojas, Kaito se alegró de haberse preparado esta vez, para cualquier tipo de cosa; a lo largo de las semanas había aprendido que con Kudo, cualquier desliz era un gramo de secretos revelados; también bendijo a Lady luck por el látex que cubría su piel; ya que estaba seguro de que el ardor en sus mejillas no era fiebre. 

“Kudo-kun, no solo estoy tratando de encontrar la cura por culpa, me preocupó realmente por ti; y para regresarte a tu cuerpo primero tengo que curar tu padecimiento, ¡Tienes prohibido venir a tus citas secretas con KID!” 

Haibara empujó a Shinichi sin darle tiempo a responder y le lanzó una mirada mordaz al mago que fingía estar concentrado en el infinito. “Y usted, será mejor que deje de acercarse a Kudo-kun, puede no haber pruebas de sus robos pero puedo y haré que lo encierren por pedófilia; no soy tan amable como para dejarlo pasar” 

Kaito observó boquiabierto el aparente rapto de su encogido crítico; no dudaba que las amenazas de ella eran ciertas; y si consideraba la plática/regaño anterior, Shinichi podría regresar a su estado original gracias a la científica, y que para eso primero tenía que curar lo que sea que tuviere. 

Eso hacía que surgieran más preguntas, ¿cómo es que se encogió en primer lugar?, Si Haibara se sentía culpable por ello, ¿ella lo causó?, no, era demasiado joven, también considerando que probablemente ella también era una señorita encogida. Tal vez era un legado como el de su padre y el suyo. 

Pero la joven señorita no parecía ser alguien malvado; además, si solo fuera un fallo en un experimento, eso no haría que Shinichi fuera tan sensible a las miradas, paranoia, para ser exactos. No por nada siempre vigilaba su alrededor, saltaba ante el indicio de cualquier vestimenta oscura, entre otras cosas que notó a lo largo de las semanas. 

También estaba el hecho de que esa mascarilla y guantes tenía que usarlos, cita, para evitar el mal final, en otras palabras, la muerte; ahora tenía que investigar que podría causar ese escenario con dos formas, el tacto y el olfato.

Kaito suspiró, otra noche libre de sueño.

…

“¡Haibara, revelaste mucha información!” 

“¿Oh?, le ocultas cosas a tu novio?, muy mal Kudo, las relaciones deben ser de confianza mutua” comentó subiendo al escarabajo del profesor; Shinichi resopló siguiendo su ejemplo; el profesor saludó poniendo en marcha su vehículo.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo; hasta que se vieron involucrados en lo que parecía ser un accidente provocado; Shinichi siendo el detective que era, bajó del auto corriendo hacia la escena del crimen. Haibara quien le había seguido de cerca, no pudo evitar resoplar con irritación.

“Ahora que lo pienso, cuando tenias que regresar del parque, nunca tuviste contratiempos; creí que por fin te librarás de tu título de verdugo.

“No lo sé, supongo que nadie tenía ganas de asesinar”

“Hmm”

“¿Qué?”

“Nada, es solo que escuché de Suzuki, que KID-sama, era el favorito de la suerte”

“¿Y tu punto es?”

“No sé, solo digo que, podría no ser coincidencia. Que suertudo, Kudo, tienes al apuesto mago ladrón que además es adorado por la suerte, y es tan amable que te cede un poco de ella; ¿será él tu caballero en armadura blanca?”

“¡Haibara, ya te dije que no es así!”

* * *

  
  


“Te digo, ¡esa mujer da miedo!, siempre quiere hacer que Kai-chan sea suyo; ¿Qué hacemos, Shinichi?”

“Bueno… tal vez, ¿alejarla de él?”

“Eres muy suave, mocoso, tengo la solución perfecta, popó” dijo alguien con orgullo. “¡Hagamos le un vestido de excremento!”

“¡Clover, eres muy listo!”

“¡Si, si!, hagamos esto, esa perra no sabrá de donde llego”

“¡Esperen! No es necesario que sean malos Akako-san” murmuró Shinichi preocupado; entendía el deseo de las palomas de proteger a su amo; pero estaba seguro de que si ellas llegaban a realizar tal acto; la bruja no se quedaría callada. 

“Shinichi, Kaito ya viene en camino” Shinichi se apresuró en bajar los tejados del hogar del mago y corrió apresuradamente a las calles más alejadas del hogar en Ekoda; suspiró aliviado de haberlo logrado a tiempo. Sip, él había optado por ir a la casa del mago; al principio solo quería disculparse por su amiga científica, pero Kaito nunca volvió a poner otro pie en el parque; pero eso no detuvo al detective. 

Algo que había descubierto de las aves, es que ellas sabían todo, era una de las mejores redes de información que había visto jamás en su vida; un poco de pan sin gluten y ella serían capaces de vender hasta a el más inocente niño de la tierra. 

Obtener su ubicación exacta no fue el problema; sino el hecho de que hacer más adelante; no parecía razonable llegar y decir “Hey, conseguí tu dirección de unos gorriones que al parecer odian a tus palomas y no les importó venderlas; ¡en fin! solo te quería pedir disculpas por lo grosera que fue Haibara; no creo que te acuse de pedófilo”

¿A quién quería engañar? Haibara sería capaz de eso y más; era el claro ejemplo de <<vendería tu alma por un elote>>

_Ah, y quería ver a Kaito._

Las palomas, benditas sean, (Solo las del mago, las demás eran seres malvados y groseros), que se enteraron de su visita; le contaron de un pasadizo secreto que su amo solía usar de niño y que todavía se encontraba en el mismo lugar; aunque no estuvieron de acuerdo en que Kai lo viera; conocían bien al niño y sabían que al instante se iría a las vegas con Pedro de sobrenombre. 

También le sorprendió el hecho de que Kaito confiara tanto en sus palomas que les permitiera volar en libertad; y fuera capaz de dejar una pequeña ventanilla abierta. Kuroba era impresionante de una u otra forma.

“Te juro, si ese idiota mestizo sigue molestando a mi niño; picaré sus ojos”

“Pero, su halcón, ¡puede desplumarnos!”

“Para lo que me importa!”

“Aoko nos salvará, ella nos ama” ante ese las demás arrullaron de manera afirmativa; Shinichi solo se dedico a acariciarlas en silencio; Haibara había descubierto que lo que podría curarlo de manera más efectiva; eran las plumas de ellas; le pareció extraño que de todas las especies que habitaban en el mundo; justamente eran las palomas la solución a su principal problema.

“Por cierto, Shinichi” Dijo Sally; “¿Te suena ´pandora´? Kai ha estado murmurando acerca de una joya llamada así; tal parece que sus enemigos la buscan”

Eso, pensó Shinichi, era información nueva; nunca se imaginó que Kaito KID también tenía enemigos; con la fama del otro, fue difícil imaginar rivales más que los que le retaron públicamente. 

“¡Ahora recuerdo!, esos feos hombres que visten oscuro; deberíamos matarlos.”

“¡Por KFC, Heart!, te hemos dicho que tus tendencias homicidas no son sanas!”

…

“Dime Haibara; ¿conoces una joya llamada pandora?, supuestamente concede la inmortalidad; creo que una rama menor de la organización la está buscando.”

“Ah si, mis padres investigaron algo así; esta de más decir que eran puros cuentos y leyendas; pero siempre habrá idiotas que buscan la inmortalidad”

“Suena a que encontramos una forma de derribar los permanentemente”

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


“Vaya, vaya, pero si no es el detective, ¿qué lo trae al humilde atraco de este simple ladrón?” KID reposaba en la barandilla de un alto edificio, incluso mientras comprobaba la joya, Shinichi pensó que se veía elegante; se preguntó si el otro accedería a aceptar su petición; era todo o nada.

“Hey, es una linda luna, ¿no?” KID no pudo evitar mirar el preocupado al Detective encogido; por el tono de voz, notó que el otro no se encontraba bien; se veía terrible; bajo esas capas de ropa, todavía se notaba lo enrojecida que se estaba su piel, sus ojos lagrimeaban de manera poco sana; era una noche fría y se sintió tentado de darle su capa.

“¿Deberías venir en ese estado?, te ves terrible…”

“Vine en secreto, Ran no lo hubiera permitido”

“Entonces, asumo que tuviste una razón para escapar de tu guardiana y venir a verme”

Shinichi titubeo, ¿estaba realmente bien? 

“Yo… quería pedirte un favor”

“¿Y ese sería?”

“Bueno, creo que debería empezar desde el principio. Hace unas semanas, saliendo de la escuela, presencie como una familia se mudaba, bueno, eso fue normal; hasta que Ayumi me dijo que había visto cómo tiraban algo de su carro; y entonces yo me acerqué pensando que era basura; planeaba recogerla y tirarla a un bote de basura, pero entonces…”

“¡Tranquilo, respira un poco, detective!”

“Había un charco de sangre; inmediatamente me dirigí al origen y bueno, encontré a un pequeño animal herido; lo llevamos al veterinario, afortunadamente no fueron lesiones graves; pero” Conan pasó saliva, mirando directamente al ceño fruncido de preocupación que mostraba KID. “Me preguntaba si, podrías quedarte con ella”

“A ver, déjame ver si entendí, tu quieres que adopte al animal herido; ¿verdad?, ¿Podría preguntar por qué me lo pides a mí y no a uno de tus amigos?”

“Porque confío en ti”

KID se atragantó y desvió la mirada; se le había olvidado lo mucho que sus ojos podrían reflejar la verdad. “E-esa no es completamente la verdad” 

“¡De verdad!, eres amable y te preocupas por todos y sé de buena mano que jamás la dañarías” Conan se acercó lentamente al ladrón, sus manos enguantadas tomaron algo de dentro en sus ropajes; y con suma delicadeza; ante Kaito, se presentó, una pequeña paloma, de un blanco algo opaco; que de manera extraña; en su ala izquierda, se veía la pigmentación natural de una estrella. 

KID, acercó su palma de la forma más tranquilizadora que Shinichi jamás presenció. Por un momento pensó que ella llegaría a picotear o rasguñar sus ropajes; como lo hizo anteriormente con él; pero contrariamente a lo que esperaba, la paloma sencillamente se arrulló, restregando su pequeña cabeza en la palma del mago.

“Aww, que linda es, ¿Cuál es su nombre?” 

“No le puse uno; creo que es mejor que tú le pongas nombre” disimuladamente; Conan observó su reloj; pronto pasaría el efecto de la medicina y él perdería la poca inmunidad con la que contaba ahora mismo; Haibara fue muy clara en el hecho de que conservar a la paloma, lo estaba matando, literalmente, con medicina y todo.

“¡Que considerado de tu parte; detective!, pero dime, ¿en serio no le quisiste poner uno esos extraños nombres de tus autores favoritos?” 

“Es que ella no quiso” murmuró entre dientes, impidiendo al otro escucharlo. “¡como sea!, ¿cómo la llamarás?”

“Tengo el nombre perfecto para esta pequeña guerrera; ¿Qué piensas de Hope?, porque es lo que le espera, uno lleno de mucho amor y afecto”

Conan reprimió la risa que amenazaba con salir, “Eh, es perfecto, cursi, si” 

Kaito gruñó avergonzado; pero sus quejas se vieron detenidas ante el conocido grito del inspector Nakamori; suspiró girándose para subir encima de la maya protectora; hasta llegar al otro lado del borde; volviendo sus pasos, emitió una seña de amor y paz. “Hasta la próxima”

“Eso espero” 

* * *

La serie de acontecimientos que siguió después de eso; fue una montaña rusa para Shinichi, pero se resumió en atrapar a todos en la organización; desde los pequeños a los grandes, a robar una muestra del veneno y de coordinar lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo se adaptará completamente a sus verdaderas funciones. Resultó que estar esas dos semanas casi muriendo con Hope; fue de gran utilidad para encontrar la cura de su alergia.

Ahora, medio año después, el Kudo Shinichi de cuerpo completo; se encontraba en un dilema frente a la escuela de su enamoramiento; quería mostrarle al mago que por fin había regresado a su yo original y tal vez, si tenía suerte; invitarlo a salir. 

“¡Muchacho!, ¡creciste varios metros!” Shinichi miró hacia arriba donde reposaba un par de palomas; Heart y Hope. “Al final bebiste la sangre de los infantes”

“Heart-san, te hemos dicho que tus tendencias homicidas no son sanas” Shinichi soltó una pequeña risa; ellas eran adorables; Hope se veía deslumbrante y llena de confianza. Kaito era maravilloso. 

“¿Y dónde estabas? Kaito te estuvo buscando todo este tiempo; de repente desapareciste sin dejar rastro; incluso ahora pareces ocultarte, ¿por qué llevas esa mascarilla y esos lentes tan oscuros?, solo te hace ver mas sospechoso en esa sudadera y pantalón oscuro. Creo que el guardia está a punto de llamar a la policía.”

“Okay, esa esa una crítica dura, Heart-chan”

La campana sonó dando la señal de que las clases se habían terminado; en pánico, extendió su brazo para que los seres alados reposasen en él. Ellas, entendiendo su mensaje volaron hasta sus hombros, una de cada lado. 

“¿Ya pensaste qué decir cuando lo veas?, ¿No crees que se extrañará de verte?”

“He estado pensando tanto en esto, que no he dormido en tres días”

“Usa al pomposo de excusa” sugirió Hope; cuando vio la cabellera del mencionado. Tenía un punto; pero estaba el hecho de que en realidad, ellos jamás interactuaron como Kudo y Hakuba; Solo Conan. 

Pero, al ver el conocido revoltijo llamado cabello, de Kaito; cualquier plan en su mente se disipó instantáneamente; porque, bueno; se veía terrible. Ojeras sobre ojeras y un tono de piel tan pálido que sinceramente se preguntó si este el mismo chico rebosante de energía que él conocía.

Al diablo. 

“H-hey, Kaito, yo... volví” Por un momento, creyó que Kuroba no lo escucharía ya que lo había dicho en un hilo de voz, y de nuevo, Kaito no hizo lo que se imaginó; pues ante sus ojos, no perdió la manera en la que buscó alrededor tal si fuera un búho. 

Indigo y zafiro se encontraron.

“¡Shinichi!” gritó llamando al detective, importando poco las miradas curiosas de los espectadores, incluyendo la de Hakuba, Aoko y la bruja apestosa. “¡Estuve preocupado como el infierno! desapareciste por medio año, ¿en qué estabas pensando, idiota?” 

Shinichi solo se dedico a reír sin parar; Kaito sonaba como una madre; incluso más que la suya propia con un toque de Ran que encontró exasperante pero de manera cariñosa. Dios, estaba tan enamorado. “Lo siento, ya sabes cómo es esto; los casos me persiguen hasta en mis sueños”

“Tal vez si me pagas la cena, podría considerar perdonarte” Pide Kaito, haciendo un adorable puchero. Shinichi no podría decir que no a esa carita.

“Cuenta con ello, ¿postre doble?” Accede con facilidad el detective, Heart en su hombro se burla de su debilidad.

“Postre doble” Kaito sonríe, ahora debe planear que usará esta noche.

“Disculpe, ¿es usted el detective de secundaria, Kudo Shinichi?” Preguntó Aoko sacando a los jóvenes de su burbuja; Shinichi dejó de mirar a Kaito para concentrarse en la chica que compartía un extraño parecido al de su amiga de infancia. Si lo que sus amigas le habían contado era cierto; la personalidad de ella sería infantil y algo agresiva. 

“Si, pero olvide eso, dígame Shinichi. Usted debe ser Nakamori Aoko; en un placer finalmente conocerla” Kudo extiende su mano para saludar a la chica, Nakamori sonríe y accede al gesto.

“Esta bien, a cambio puedes llamarme Aoko, y por favor, no me hables de usted, hace que Aoko me sienta vieja” Shinichi accedió, sonriendo ante el comentario de ´ _Es porque lo eres, Ahoko´_ de Kaito y un comentario mordaz de la chica de vuelta.

“Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Hakuba Saguru; soy detective al igual que tu; he estado siguiendo tu carrera desde que me enteré de ti; has desaparecido el último año; por lo que me da curiosidad, ¿Cuándo exactamente conociste a Kuroba?”

Shinichi miró de manera divertida al mago; podía ver como el otro se preguntaba lo que diría Shinichi. “Esa es una historia algo cómica; un día yo estaba reposando en una banca de un parque, cuando una curiosa paloma reposó cómodamente sobre mi cabeza; como no hacía ningún daño, dejé que durmiera ahí” Comentó acariciando a Heart que dormitaba sobre su hombro derecho. “Fue sorprendente volver a ver al tipo que había dejado que su paloma se lastimara; cuando lo vi, noté que era la misma persona que era dueña de la paloma lastimada que cuidé” 

“Creí que después de eso, ya no volveríamos a encontrarnos hasta que, me encontré yendo a ese parque la semana siguiente por un periodo de cuatro meses; y bueno; la última vez que nos encontramos; le di a Hope” señaló a la paloma. “Creo que Heart y Hope me tienen mucho cariño; pero en general; a mi me gustan todas; desde Clover hasta Mimi”

“Vaya, me parece curioso como parece conocer a todas ellas, no creo que Kuroba le haya presentado a todas ellas; por la manera en que te mira; él se está preguntando, al igual que todos; como sabes todo eso” Akako cuestiona, con un tono de voz que se podría considerar amenazante, menos para Shinichi.

Shinichi le sostuvo la mirada; de manera retadora tal cual ella hacía “Así como los magos nunca revelan sus secretos; los detectives somos muy buenos encontrando la verdad” Es lo único que dice, y la bruja no parece contenta con la respuesta.

…

“Shiniiiichiiiii, ¿qué fue eso?, casi muero del susto cuando retaste a Akako; ella es una bruja, ¿sabes? Una muy espeluznante.” Kaito siente un escalofrío tan solo por pensar en la pelirroja.

Shinichi, que leía plácidamente uno de los tantos libros de su biblioteca; se encogió de hombros “Te tomó más de lo necesario llegar aquí; ¿Oxidado, ladrón?” Kudo baja la vista del libro, concentrándose en el mago.

“¡Claro que no! pero yo tuve que lidiar con los resultados de mierda críptica; Aoko me preguntó detalles; Haku-bastard despotrica acerca de KID y Akako trató de lanzarte una maldición”

“Hmm, nada nuevo”

Kaito cayó rendido en el asiento contiguo a Shinichi y lo miró fijamente durante varios segundos. 

“No te quedes callado; sé que tienes muchas dudas; dispara” Suspiró dejando su libro en la mesita que reposaba a un lado del sillón donde ellos estaban.

“Bueno, son muchas preguntas”

“Y es una historia larga…”

“No tengo nada que hacer”

  
  


…

“¿Me aman? Vamos dime, es importante” Ruega Kaito, esperanzado con la respuesta de su cuestión, era de vital importancia.

Shinichi se rió, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Kaito le había preguntado eso; “Por milésima vez, si, ellas te adoran tanto que serían capaz de declararle la guerra a Watson con tal de verte feliz y no; no les diré que lo hagan. Heart es una sádica”

“Pero, Shiniiiichi, yo amo a mi pequeña paloma asesina; prometo que esconderé bien las pruebas.”

“Ugh. Estoy enamorado de un idiota” Shinichi se atragantó farfullando; no planeaba decirlo “Eh, quiero decir, bueno” Shinichi siente el calor acumularse en las mejillas.

“Aww; yo también te amo” Dijo Kaito con una sonrisa brillante y del mismo tono de rojo en el que se encontraba su enamorado. “Ahora que aclaramos todo…”

“No; deja a Hakuba”

“¡Tacaño!, ¡Mi novio es un tacaño!”

Shinichi resopló; rodando los ojos. “Pero” dijo, sonriendo casi malvadamente “No me opondría a un re-diseño al vestido de Akako” 

Kaito se puso de pie de un salto; sus ojos brillaban planeando sus actos futuros “¡Eres el mejor, Shinichi!” Exclamó inclinándose para dar un prolongado beso al detective que tenía por novio. “¡Me voy” Y Kaito desaparece en una explosión de bomba de luz, Kudo rueda los ojos, existen las puertas, ¿Sabes?

El detective toma la nota con la rosa que su novio se molesto en poner.

_Nos vemos para la cena, cariño~ ;)_

Shinichi sonríe con cariño al leer la nota; un leve picoteo se escucha en la ventana, Heart, Mimi, y Hope aletean en las afueras de la mansión. 

Kudo se apresura en dejarlas entrar. “¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? Creí que se habían quedado en casa de Kaito.” Dice el detective en confusión. 

Las palomas no pierden el tiempo y se sitúan en el sofá de la biblioteca a sus anchas. “Escuchamos de tu cita con Kai-chan y decidimos venir para ayudarte a elegir tu ropa” Dice Heart, las otras palomas asienten.

El detective sonríe divertido, y hace una señal. Ellas revolotean hasta posarse en sus hombros y cabeza. Entonces Shinichi va hasta su habitación y procede a abrir su closet.

“Uhm, no sé, se que no has estado viviendo en casa desde hace mucho tiempo pero debes tener algo que nos sea útil” Hope dice, analizando cada prenda mostrada por el humano. Kudo rueda los ojos, las palomas pueden ser muy críticas a veces. 

“¡Ah, Ah! Esto es, justo esto” Mimi dice emocionada, señalando con su ala una prenda. “Si yo tuviera una cita con un chico ardiente, usaría esos pantalones negros asustados, con esas piernas, son un arma letal, chico” 

“¿Q-qué? Arrulla el detective avergonzado, ¿Era él o hace calor? Aún así tímidamente tomó la sugerencia de su amiga y la colocó en su cama.

“Bueno, entonces debes usar esta camisa negra para combinar” Opina Hope. “Oh, esta corbata azul acentúa tus ojos” Ellas van acomodando la ropa en la cama.

Tanto Shinichi como las palomas se quedan viendo el conjunto de ropa en sobre la cama, sentían que algo le faltaba pero no sabían que podría ser. 

Fue entonces que Heart emigra de la cabeza del detective y se mete al closet. Con algo de esfuerzo saca un último perchero, Shinichi ayuda a la ave con el peso. 

Un saco blanco se unió al resto del outfit. ¡Eso era lo que faltaba!

“Con esto, lo dejarás babeando” Mimi confirma y las otras no podrían estar más de acuerdo. Shinichi también asiente, no podía esperar a que llegara la noche.

“Supongo que deberíamos irnos, o Kai-chan se preocupara si llegamos tarde” Hope le dice a las demás, algo en la cabeza de Shinichi hace click.

“Espera, ¿Kaito sabe que están aquí?” Interroga el detective con el ceño fruncido.

“¿Si?, quiero decir, ¡No!, ¿Tal vez?” Heart niega con la cabeza, indicando que era mejor que guardara silencio. 

Solo así Kudo nota el peculiar brillo en las patas de las aves, insectos de Kaito. El ladrón había estado espiando su conversación y había visto toda su interacción. 

_Ese ladrón impaciente._

Una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en sus labios. “Me imagino que el resto de ustedes deben estar con Kaito espiandonos, verdad” Más que una pregunta, es una confirmación. Heart, Mimi y Hope se miran entre sí, no sabiendo cuál sería la acción del detective. 

Tomando a Heart con cuidado, enfoca la cámara a su rostro y tose. “Clover, ¿Estás ahí?” Arrulla Shinichi con una inocente sonrisa.

A la distancia de un distrito, un mago siente un escalofrío al ver la sonrisa de su novio. No sabía que estaba pasando pero podía ver a Clover poner atención al monitor.

“Por favor hagan una demostración a Kai-Chan sobre el operativo contra la bruja” Finaliza Shinichi, afilando su expresión. 

¿Shinichi dijo Kai-chan?...

Entonces se perdió la señal, rullidos fueron incrementando al igual que la cantidad de palomas, ¿Por qué sus amigas lo veían como si fuera el enemigo?

Como si fuera un grito de guerra, Clover emprendió vuelo alrededor de la habitación del Mago, al igual que el resto de las aves, formando una danza blanca.

Algo en Kaito se retorció al comprender lo que sucedería “¡Shinichi!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *Estoy empezando a creer que estoy maldita, cuando empecé a escribir esto, me enfermé del colon y estuve una semana en reposo absoluto xD y cuando lo volví a escribir por la convocatoria, empecé a tener síntomas de infección de garganta.
> 
> *Gracias por leer~~
> 
> No olviden votar y comentar que les pareció, amaría leerlos <3


End file.
